Ice Cream Truck of DOOM!
by MimicTanooki
Summary: light shonen-ai 1x2 (HeeroxDuo) A random story based slightly on a true story that happened to me...Duo and Heero attempt to get ice cream. That's right, ATTEMPT.


"Ice Cream Truck of DOOM!"

HeeroxDuo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing in ANY way. But, if you can think of one, tell me.  
  
This is dedicated to the evil ice cream truck man who purposely sped up when I was chasing him! Paranoid person...He made me run into the street and nearly get hit by a car that was behind me! ARG! All for a slushie. TT I'm so pathetic...  
  
Heero P.O.V.  
  
"Heero! Heero! Looky over there! An ice cream truck!" Duo screams in my ear, a hyper look spreading across his face. Duo stares at me, looking quite crazed and grins wider than any chesire cat alive. He tugs my arm abruptly and brakes out into a run, pulling me behind him. Although, I'm generally stronger than him, (because I am the amazing Heero Yuy) if he's hyper then NOTHING can stop him. I mean....NOTHING. Like...you know, nothing at all....right....  
  
We suddenly stop and I whale right into my lover and send us falling onto someone's random lawn. Evil grass. I'd kill it if I could.  
  
"Why the sudden stop, Maxwell?" I ask, trying to play along with him.  
  
Duo blinks dumbly a few times before answering, "I thought it would be funny knowing that you would fall over" I frown and glare angrily at him for such immature antics. He smiles stupidly and playfully kisses my forehead.  
  
"Lighten up" He laughs, getting up and offering me help.  
  
"Hnn" I grunt, getting up on my own, and brushing off the green reminiscent of grass on my legs. (a.k.a. Grass stains.) I soon realise that Duo is nowhere in sight. I sigh stressfully, as I see him pushing for a spot in line by the side of the ice cream truck. I trudge over to where Maxwell is standing and gently (cough a.k.a. low kick cough) nudge some kids away from Duo so that we'll be near the front.  
  
"What flavour do you want?" he asks me, wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"Vanilla" I say simply, impulsively hugging him back. Damn, I'm softening up...  
  
"Does white ice cream remind of something you want?" Duo asks smiling impishly.  
  
"Hentai" I grumble and Duo snickers and nuzzles closer to me. A smile can't help but creep its way onto my lips as Duo yawns loudly. Its only the afternoon, but I guess he's still tired from last night. I run my fingers through his hair and idly play with his braid.  
  
"HELLO THERE KIDDIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A voice pierces into our romantic moment. We both glare at the ice cream truck driver.  
  
"WHAT FLAVOUR WOULD YOU LIKE?!?!?!?!" he screams at us, spraying saliva in many different directions. I never knew that was possible...  
  
"Chocolate" Duo replies, supressing a giggle at the man's insanity.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT NOW?!?!?!?!" He asks...or yells.....whatever.  
  
"Chocolate" Duo repeats, slightly louder, detaching himself from me.  
  
"EXCUSE ME-" "WE SAID THAT WE WANT CHOCOLATE YOU BAKA ICE CREAM MAN!!!!! OMAE WO KOROSU!!!!!!!!!" I cry, pulling the guy by the neck of his shirt and nearly strangling him.  
  
I feel Duo hastily drag me away from him and all of the freaky staring people and brake into a run.  
  
later, (sunset) on a random park bench  
  
"Sorry" I grumble, even though I'm still mad that I didn't get to maim the crazy ice cream truck dude.  
  
"That's alright" he replies, leaning on my shoulder. He nuzzles into the crook of my neck and places himself in my lap.  
  
"You should really wait until we get home" I tell him as he gently begins to suck on my neck, causing a slight sensation.  
  
"Mmm...fine then" he mutters, "Carry me"  
  
And so I carry him home to have him all to my self.....after chasing a few squirrels.  
  
-Owari-  
  
A/N: sics Heero on Ice Cream Truck man - I feel happy now. This was really random, I know this is a worthless piece of story. Probably only Amanda would get a kick out of this. Right, Mandy-chan? obviously gets no answer --riiiiiight. A review would be nice. Thankers! :3


End file.
